


Take it Down Now Low

by booksandtea15



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hyungwon, Established Relationship, I have no preferences, I mean, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Changkyun, it could be either way, it just worked out this way for this one fic, soft boyfriends, the softest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandtea15/pseuds/booksandtea15
Summary: Hyungwon fucking loved lazy days.





	Take it Down Now Low

There was nothing quite as luxurious as waking up, stretching, and realising you had nowhere to go, and nowhere to be, and no real reason to get up at all. Hyungwon blinked up at the ceiling, the light dimmed by the still drawn curtains, and smiled sleepily. He had nothing to do the whole day, and he could just turn around, pull Changkyun back into his arms and…

Hyungwon frowned, eyes opening slowly, reluctantly, as his arms stretched out to Changkyun’s side of the bed and found nothing but empty sheets. 

“Changkyun,” he groaned, hand clutching and pulling the empty sheets closer. “Changkyun,” he called, a bit louder. “Where are you?”

There was a thump from the direction of the living room, and Hyungwon heard Changkyun cursing, before footsteps approached and Changkyun appeared in the doorway, wearing only his boxers, controller in his hand.

“Hyungwon, I’m just. I was just. Well, I was playing Persona 5 and…”

Hyungwon was frowning, drawing up his knees. He had wanted a lazy morning waking up with his boyfriend in his arms, soft and warm, all smooth, warm skin and Hyungwon’s head pressed into Changkyun’s hair, and instead Changkyun had gotten up early, leaving Hyungwon to wake up alone. 

“Oh.” Hyungwon turned his head into the cushion, trying to hide his disappointed face. It was Changkyun’s lazy day as much as his, and he couldn’t blame him for wanting to spend as much time as possible playing his game, since Hyungwon knew he had been looking forward to it for a very long time. 

It was just-- 

He just wanted-- 

He really wanted.

But it was okay. He’ll sleep a bit more, and then wake up, and read a book, or maybe watch a few movies he had on queue and--

The bed dipped next to Hyungwon, and he shifted his face so one eye peeped out from the cushion, seeing Changkyun crawl onto the bed, pausing to drop the controller onto the floor before curling himself around Hyungwon.

“Hyung,” he crooned into Hyungwon’s ears, arms coming up and around to grip around Hyungwon’s chest, hands fisting lightly in his shirt. “Hyung, are you sad? Did you wanna cuddle and kiss and wake-up together?” he whispered, placing a light, lingering kiss at the nape of Hyungwon’s neck, causing the older to shiver, slightly, to pull up his knees, hide under the sheets.

“I mean… yeah. But like. It’s okay.” Hyungwon reached back with one hand, catching Changkyun’s thigh in his hand and pulling it over his own narrow hips, pushing into Changkyun’s space. “I know you wanted to play your game. I’ll just sleep a bit more and join you later. I mean, it’s okay.”

It wasn’t, not really, not in Hyungwon’s chest. He wanted to cuddle, and kiss and maybe… But if Changkyun didn’t want to, he wasn’t going to guilt trip him.

Changkyun’s hand pulled lightly at his shirt, slipping beneath and trailing across Hyungwon’s stomach, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Are you sure it’s okay, hyung? Are you sure wouldn’t rather we,” he nosed his way underneath Hyungwon’s jaw, soft sucking kisses drawing soft noises from Hyungwon’s throat, “do something else?” 

Hyungwon swallowed, gripping Changkyun’s leg tighter. “I mean. I wouldn’t be opposed to… other activities.”

“That’s good,” Changkyun hummed, hand having found his way up, up to Hyungwon’s nipples, stroking lightly, teasing. Changkyun knew Hyungwon didn’t like to have them pinched, to have them sucked or bitten. Hyungwon needed light, soft, teasing touches. That’s what got him going, that’s what was already getting him wound up, hips shifting restlessly. 

Hyungwon was already breathing faster, trying to keep in his quiet noises as Changkyun’s mouth worked on Hyungwon’s neck, making the most of the fact that nothing worked Hyungwon up faster than the hint of teeth, softly flicking tongue, against his neck. 

Hyungwon was gripping Changkyun’s leg tight, tight,  _ tight _ , pushing back against him, feeling Changkyun’s excitement against him. He endured the teasing, the soft, sucking kisses, echoing wetly in the quiet room, for another minute or so, before he flipped them around.

Well, he meant to flip them around. His muscles, still lethargic and sleep-heavy, made an aborted movement to lift himself up and over Changkyun, but all he really succeeded in was to push Changkyun onto his back and flop himself onto his belly. Hyungwon laid there a moment, sleepily befuddled, before Changkyun started giggling next to him.

“You okay there, hyung?”

Hyungwon scrunched up his nose. “I’m  _ fine _ . That was supposed to be smooth, just so you know.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” Changkyun agreed happily, pulling on Hyungwon arm until he had flopped himself onto Changkyun, sitting on his lower stomach, staring at his very naked,  _ very _ naked chest. Changkyun’s hair was flared out on the cushions, his face red and flushed, and Hyungwon couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face.

“Changkyun-ah,” Hyungwon said softly, hands trailing down Changkyun’s sides, gripping his sides, loving the feeling of Changkyun’s warm, compact body beneath him. 

“Yeah, hyung?” Changkyun was smiling up at him, catching his mood, hands stroking up and down Hyungwon’s thighs.

“I really love you.” Hyungwon didn’t say it much, preferred to convey his love and affection through actions and time given, rather than words. Changkyun said it a lot, almost unceasingly, but the one time Hyungwon had tried to apologise for not being, not always being able to say it back, the words getting blocked and choked in his throat, Changkyun had shushed him, gently, told him he knew, it was okay. And that he loved him anyway.

It was rare of Hyungwon to say it. To feel safe enough to say it. And by the wide, delighted smile that spread across Changkyun’s face, Hyungwon knew he appreciated it, knew that he had made Hyungwon feel safe enough to say it. 

“I love you too, Hyungwon. So very much.” His hands slid up, up Hyungwon’s thighs, and his fingertips slipped beneath the edges. 

Hyungwon grinned, ducking his face, then, with a fast movement, slipped off his shirt. He knew Changkyun liked what he saw, knew by the near reverent light that entered his eyes, the way his hands immediately migrated from his legs to his naked waist, but Hyungwon had never liked looking at himself. 

So, he didn’t, and instead ducked his head down to slip his mouth over one of Changkyun’s nipples. As much as Hyungwon didn’t like getting his nipples played with too much, he knew that Changkyun did. And so he sucked, and licked, and waited, listening for the soft groans Changkyun made. Just a little more, just a flick of his tongue there and… yes.

There it was. Changkyun whined, the sound seeming like it was ripped from his throat, and Hyungwon smiled against his chest.

“You like,” Changkyun panted, hand coming down to grip tightly in Hyungwon’s hair. “You like doing that way too much.”

“It’s fun to see you squirm,” Hyungwon hummed, shifting until Changkyun’s thigh was trapped between his, rutting up lightly, giggling when Changkyun’s hand tightened in his hair. 

“A bit desperate, are you?”

Hyungwon shook his head, still giggling. “I’m just enjoying myself, Changkyunnie.” Hyungwon kissed Changkyun’s stomach, following the small trail of hair down to the edge of Changkyun’s boxers, chin bumping against the rising bulge in Changkyun’s boxers. He glanced up through his eyelashes, questioning.

“Would I, like,  _ ever _ say no to that? Like, ever?” Changkyun was laughing, but Hyungwon could see the flush spreading down his chest, chest heaving, fingers gripping the sheets tightly, tightly.

Hyungwon shrugged, dragging his cheek along the side of Changkyun’s bulge, just to see him squirm. “I mean, it’s polite to ask. And like. Consent and shit.”

“And shit,” Changkyun huffed, wriggling his hips. “Hyung, stop teasing, please,  _ please _ .”

Hyungwon laughed, sitting back to pull Changkyun’s boxers over his hips and down his legs, off, off. After Hyungwon had dumped the boxers on the floor, he looked up to see Changkyun’s one hand already wrapped around himself, stroking slowly, lazily. 

Hyungwon bit his lip, leaning forward, pushing Changkyun’s hand away and placing soft kisses on the crease of his thigh, hair tickling his nose. Changkyun was trembling by now, trembling, hands migrating down to Hyungwon’s head, desperately trying to move him to where he wanted him to be.

“Such an impatient Changkyunnie,” Hyungwon hummed, giving in and taking the tip of Changkyun’s cock into his mouth, flicking lightly at the slit. 

“Ah, well, you know, hyung, ah,  _ fuck _ , yes, it’s really hard to stay calm when your hot boyfriend, oh my fucking god, hyung,  _ please _ ,” Changkyun gasped out, hips jumping up lightly. 

Hyungwon smirked, allowing Changkyun to push up, loosening his throat, smoothing his lips over his teeth as Changkyun pushed up, one hand pulling at Hyungwon’s hair while the other splayed over his own face, not quite managing to mask the desperate little sounds and moans Changkyun was making.

Hyungwon allowed it for a few more moments, before he pulled away, wincing at the tight grip Changkyun had on his hair, moving back to slide off his own boxers, reaching for the little bottle of lube in their bedside table as Changkyun heaved for breath on the bed. He waggled the bottle in Changkyun’s face, grinning when the younger’s eyes lit up. 

“Wanna help prep me?”

Changkyun moved to get up, then dropped down ago as his arms gave out on him. “Why, why don’t you get a headstart. I’ll join you when I can feel my hands again. Fuck, Hyungwon, you sucked my soul out of me I swear to god.”

Hyungwon smirked, pouring cold lube onto his hands, warming it up between his fingers. “God had  _ nothing  _ to do with that.”

Changkyun huffed and giggled, though that quickly died out as Hyungwon reached behind himself, prodding at his hole. He hissed as he eased the first finger inside, moving it slowly, reaching out to slap Changkyun’s hand away as he reached down to stroke himself. 

“Nope,” Hyungwon gasped, easing a second finger inside, moving up and down slightly. “No touching. You’re gonna come too fast then. I know you Changkyunnie, don’t even try me,” Hyungwon laughed breathily when Changkyun opened his mouth in protest.

Changkyun pouted, pushing himself up so that Hyungwon was sitting on Changkyun’s legs and Changkyun was sitting upright, in the right position to smooth his hands over Hyungwon’s chest, up and around and over, leaning forward to suck lightly at Hyungwon’s neck. 

“Changkyun,” Hyungwon growled warningly, shuddering when Changkyun’s hands fluttered lightly around his cock. “You’re trying me.”

“Am I?” Changkyun huffed, blowing softly on Hyungwon’s neck, grinning when Hyungwon moaned lightly. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hyungwon groaned, head falling forward, resting on Changkyun’s shoulder.

“Good,” Changkyun laughed, finally wrapping his hand around Hyungwon’s sorely neglected cock, and, without even consciously deciding to, Hyungwon hunched forward, sliding a third finger in simultaneously. “You’re so  _ goddamn sensitive _ ,” Changkyun moaned, moving his hand slowly. “It’s honestly, like, so fucking  _ amazing _ .”

“Changkyun,  _ Changkyun-ah _ ,” Hyungwon whined, batting Changkyun’s hand away. “I’m ready, please, please, I’m ready.”

Hyungwon pulled his fingers out, wincing at the loss, and moved forward clumsily, clutching at Changkyun’s shoulders and moving over Changkyun, feeling the familiar desperate bubbling beneath his skin.

“Woah, woah, hyung,” Changkyun said, pushing Hyungwon back slightly at the shoulders. “Condom?”

Hyungwon sat back, nodding, watching as Changkyun reached over and grabbed a condom out of a drawer and rolled it on, before throwing a questioning look up at Hyungwon.

“Do you want…? Or should I…?”

Early on in their relationship, Hyungwon had been exasperated, frustrated, confused by Changkyun’s apparent inability to finish sentences, to say what he meant, to leave things hanging, but, little by little, by clues picked up here and there, Hyungwon had learned to piece together what he meant. 

So, with little more than a look of understanding, Hyungwon clambered off of Changkyun, lying himself on his back, cushion pushed underneath himself, legs spread, watching with interest and amusement as Changkyun’s face transformed into one of awe. Changkyun moved forward quickly, bumping them together inelegantly, apologising distractedly as he lined himself up, before pushing in, slowly.

He moved in inches, slowly, aware of the fact that Hyungwon needed a lot of time at the beginning, continuously placing small kisses anywhere his mouth could reach. Finally, finally, Changkyun was seated fully inside, his eyes just about level with Hyungwon’s nose.

“Hyung, I love you. God, you’re so perfect, Hyungwon,  _ look at you _ .” 

Hyungwon heard Changkyun’s words with a smile, with a warm feeling in his chest, but, since he had no wish to look at himself in any way or form, he looked up at Changkyun instead, taking in his wild hair, his slightly unsteady looking eyes, the way his hips were trembling with the need to move. 

It always took his breath away how incredibly, frighteningly intimate it was, having somebody inside you. Blowjobs and handjobs were an intensity and level of intimacy all on their own, but this, Hyungwon shifted his hips, feeling Changkyun inside him and groaning,  _ this _ , was something else entirely. 

“Thank you,” Hyungwon whispered, arms coming around to grip at Changkyun’s hips. “Now, please,  _ move _ .”

And, so, Changkyun did. It was slow at first, finding his rhythm, listening for Hyungwon’s little moans and gasps, for the little sounds that meant he was doing something right, and seeing the tight concentration on his face, the way he tried so hard, made Hyungwon fall just a little more in love with him, even as he found the spot inside Hyungwon that made him see stars, and had him coming in just a few more thrusts, Changkyun following quickly afterwards. 

As Changkyun eased out of him, Hyungwon grinned, blissed out and satisfied. “Now  _ that _ was a good way to wake up.”

Changkyun, flopping down next to him, laughed delightedly. “I’m glad.” His eyes flicked to the bathroom, and the grin he sent Hyungwon’s way was pure mischief. “We should get cleaned up. Together.”

Hyungwon laughed, the prospect of a shower blowjob propelling him out of bed even as his muscles complained, and he followed his boyfriend with a smile, and a tight, warm, overflowingly happy heart.

**Author's Note:**

> With all the lovely Hyungkyun content we've been getting lately, we all deserve this. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think!
> 
> Twitter:   
> [booksandtea15](https://twitter.com/booksandtea15)


End file.
